duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lulu Caty and the Aristocats
Lulu Caty and the Aristocats 'is the crossover by Duchess Productions. Plot Lulu Caty and her daughter Treasure meet a cat named Duchess and her kittens who are to inherit a mansion, but gets left out of the countryside by an evil butler named Edgar (whom Team Rockets work for). So with the help of an alley cat named Thomas O'Malley, they help the cat family find their way back home. Cast: *Duchess *Lulu Caty *Treasure *Toulouse *Marie *Berlioz *Thomas O'Malley *Mimi Caty *Luna *Nyan *Susu Caty *Artemis *Shampoo (cat form) *Ash's Pikachu *Misty's Togepi *Ash's Charmender *Ash's Bulbasaur *Ash's Squirtle *Luna's Jigglypuff *Lulu's Clefable *Marie's Clefairy *Mimi's Lucario *Susu's Nidoqueen *Gyopi *Hera *Hera's Azumarill *Edgar Balthazar *Scat Cat *Roquefort *Shun Gon *Hit Cat *Peppo *Billy Boss *Napoleon *Lafayette *Jessie *James *Team Rocket's Meowth *Jessie's Arbok *James' Weezing *Luna's Eevee *Luna's Riolu *Lulu's Squirtle *Lulu's Espeon *Lulu's Braixen *Treasure's Fennekin *Momoko (Cat Form) *Yuri (Cat Form) *Hinagiku (Cat Form) *Abigail *Amelia *Rabbit *Panda *Uncle Waldo *Rei's Flareon *Phobos and Deimos *Madame *Georges Hautecourt *Usagi Tsukino *Ami Mizuno *Minako Aino *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Mimi's Chansey *Mimi's Wigglytuff *Nyan's Teddiursa *Sentret *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Rover Dangerfield *Eddie *Count *Mugsy *Bruno *Champ *Sparky *Queenie *Jose *Gigi *Rei Hino *Ord *Cassie *Max *Emmy *Zak and Wheezie *Queen Serenity *Neo-Queen Serenity *Diana *Tom *Jerry *Aphrodite *Sakura Hanasaki / Celeste *Princess Peach Cameos in the party: 'Super Mario series: *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Princess Daisy *Birdon *Koopa Troopa *Yoshi *Lakitu *Yoshi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Wario *Waluigi *Rosalina *Goomba 'Crash Bandicoot:' *Crash Bandicoot *Aku Aku *Coco Bandicoot *Dr. Neo Cortex *Dr. Nitrus Brio *Tiny Tiger *Ripper Roo *Tawna Bandicoot 'Donkey Kong:' *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Cranky Kong *King K. Rool 'Star Fox:' *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Slippy Toad *Peppy Hare *Krystal 'Monster Hunter:' *Felyne 'Kirby:' *Kirby *King Dedede *Escargoon 'Klonoa:' *Klonoa *Hewpoe 'Legend of Zelda:' *Link *Zelda 'Sonic:' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Rouge the Bat *Blaze the Cat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman *Cheese 'Splatoons:' *Inklings 'Jak and Daxter:' * Jak * Daxter 'Spyro the Dragon:' *Spyro the Dragon *Sparx the Dragonfly *Zoe the Fairy *Elora the Faun *Hunter the Cheetah *Ripto *Professor *Moneybags the Bear *Bianca *Sorceress *Sheila the Kangaroo 'Pokemon:' * Professor Oak * Delia Ketchum * Nurse Joy * Nurse Joy's Chansey * Officer Jenny * Officer Jenny's Growlithe * Gary Oak * Gary Oak's Blastoise 'Sly Cooper:' 'Conkers:' *Conker the Squirrel *Money *Berri 'Banjo-Kazooie:' *Banjo *Kazooie *Mumbo Jumbo *Tooty *Bottles *Gruntilda Scenes: #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 1 - Main Titles #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 2 - Luna / “In Harmony” #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 3 - Georges Arrives #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 4 - Madame Makes a Will / Luna's Trouble / Lulu Meets Luna #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 5 - Self-Improvement Lessons / Artemis' Trouble #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 6 - "Scales and Arpeggios" / Roquefort Stops by for Dinner #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 7 - Catnapped #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 8 - Lost in the Wilderness #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 9 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Thomas O’Malley" #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 10 - O’Malley Plan / “She Never Felt Alone” #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 11 - Edgar Reveals His Secret to Frou Frou / Applied for Music #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 12 - A Narrow Escape for Cats / Togepi Cry / Espeon’s Appear #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 13 - Drowning / Braixen and Fennekin Save Lulu and Treasure #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 14 - Meet Abigail and Amelia Gabble / Alley Cats Again #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 15 - Uncle Waldo / Nyan’s Injured / Rei’s Treatment #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 16 - Edgar and Team Rocket Try to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 17 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 18 - Settling Down for the Night / O’Malley's Offer / Luna's Break-Up #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 19 - Team Rocket Meet Luna / Hera and Azumarill Appear #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 20 - Home at Least #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 21 - Roquefort Runs For Help #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 22 - Team Cats to the Rescue / Team Rocket Attack! #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 23 - Punishment / Luna and Artemis’ Love Forever #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 24 - A New Addition to the Family / Party #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 25 - Alvin and the Chipmunks’ Performed (Things Out There) #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 26 - Rover Dangerfield’s Performed (It's a Dog's Life) #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 27 - Rei Hino’s Performed (Oh, Starry Night) #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 28 - Ord and his friends’ Performed (Los Pollitos)/Tom's Accident/Hera's Leader #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 29 - Lulu Caty and Duchess’ Performed (Jump Up, Super Star!) #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 30 - Luna’s Performed (Lifelight) #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats part 31 - End Credits﻿ Movie Used: * The Aristocats (1970) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: * Lulu Caty (2005) * Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (2015) * Sailor Moon (1992) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (1993) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1994) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2014) * Pokemon (1997) * Pikachu's Vacation (1998) * Pokemon: The First Movie (1998) * Pikachu's Rescue Adventure (1999) * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (1999) * Pikachu & Pichu (2000) * Pokemon 3: The Movie (2000) * Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns (2000) * Camp Pikachu (2002) * Pokemon Heroes (2002) * Pokemon Chronicles (2002) * Gotta Dance (2003) * Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2005) * Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (2008) * Eevee & Friends (2013) * Pikachu and the Pokemon Music Squad (2015) * Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You (2017) * Ultra Nyan: Hoshizora Kara Maiorita Fushigi Neko (1997) * Ultra Nyan 2: Happy Daisakusen (1998) * Goldfish Warning (1991) * Goldfish Warning: The Movie (1992) * Ranma ½ (1989) * Wedding Peach (1995) * Wedding Peach DX (1996) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * Rover Dangerfield (1991) * Dragon Tales (1999) * Cinderella (1950) * Krypto the Superdog (2005) * Mew Mew Power (2002) * Urusei Yatsura (1981) * Urusei Yatsura: The Final Chapter (1988) * Puss Cafe (1950) * Bath Day (1946) * Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros. (1989) * Super Mario Sunshine (2002) * Super Mario 64 DS (2004) * Mario Super Sluggers (2008) * Super Mario Odyssey (2017) * Donkey Kong 64 (1999) * Donkey Kong Country (2014) * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (2017) * Tom and Jerry (1940) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Star Fox Adventures (2002) * Monster Hunter: World (2018) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2001) * Kirby Super Star Ultra (2008) * Klonoa (2008) * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (2006) * Sonic Generations (2011) * Splatoon (2015) * Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001) * Banjo Kazooie (1998) * Spyro Reignited Trilogy (2018) * Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (2001) * Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) * Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (1990) * Bambi 2 (2006) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) * The Pink Panther Show (1993) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki (1992) * InuYasha (2000) * George Shrinks (2000) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) * The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla (1994) * Digimon Adventure (1999) * Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy (2009) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995) * The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) * The Lion Guard (2016) * The Land Before Time (1988) * Dumbo (1941) * Black Jack: the Movie (1996) * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie (1999) * Slayers the Motion Picture (1995) * Pinocchio (1940) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Magic Knight Rayearth (1994) * Dinosaur King (2007) * Monster Rancher (1999) * Clamp School Detective (1997) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Hey, There, It's Yogi Bear (1964) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2007) * Tai Chi Chasers (2007) * Braceface (2001) * Ultraman (1966) * Ultraseven (1967) * Return of Ultraman (1971) * Ultraman Ace (1972) * Ultraman Taro (1973) Voices: * Eva Gabor * Robie Lester * Phil Harris * Gary Dubin * Liz English * Dean Clark * Robby Maude-Roxby * Scatman Crothers * Paul Winchell * Lord Tim Hudson * Vito Scotti * Thurl Ravenscroft * Sterling Holloway * Pat Buttram * George Lindsey * Hermione Baddeley * Charles Lane * Nancy Kulp * Ruth Buzzi * Monica Evans * Carole Shelley * Bill Thompson * Peter Renaday * Sanai Victoria * Jill Frapier * Michelle Ruff * Rachael Lillis * Yoshiko Kamei * Larissa Wolcott * Carla Witt * Heather Kafka * Eric Stuart * Maddie Blaustein * James Carter Cathcart * Ikue Otani * Kayzie Rogers * Tara Jayne * Sarah Natochenny * Ron Rubin * Johnny Yong Bosch * Minori Matsushima * Cathy Weseluck * Satomi Koorogi * Yumi Touma * Cherami Leigh * Kiyono Yasuno * Ilene Woods * Veronica Taylor * Tracey Moore * Terri Hawkes * Linda Ballantyne * Stephanie Sheh * Michael Haigney * Erica Schroeder * Eileen Stevens * Katie Griffin * Emilie Claire Barlow * Sandy Howell * Cristina Valenzuela * Andrea Libman * Danny McKinnon * Koichi Sakaguchi * Shinichiro Miki * Bill Rogers * Katsuyuki Konishi * Wendee Lee * Liza Balkan * Ross Bagdasarian Jr. * Janice Karman * Rodney Dangerfield * Ronnie Schell * Eli Gabay * Ty Olsson * Chantal Strand * Jason Michas * Kathleen Barr * William Hanna * Mika Kanai * Amanda Celine Miller * Eleanor Audley * Megumi Urawa * Jodi Benson * Robbie Daymond * Ayumi Fujimura * Stan Hart * Megumi Hayashibara * Colleen O'Shaughnessey * Laurence Fishburne * Mary Long * Chris Sutherland * Takashi Nagasako * Debi Derryberry * Eric Stitt * Akira Sasanuma * Chris Seavor * Ali Hillis * Troy Lund * Ted Lewis * Abby Trott Special Thanks: * Luke Yannuzzi Trivia: * Unlike ''The Aristocats (Duchess Style)'', this is an NTSC crossover. * This is the first crossover of Duchess Productions. Gallery: Poster: Lulu Caty and the Aristocats 2.jpg 200 Characters.jpg Lulu Caty and the Aristocats 3.jpg Lulu Caty and the Aristocats 4.jpg Lulu Caty and the Aristocats 5.jpg Lulu Caty and the Aristocats 6.jpg Cast: Duchess in The Aristocats-0.jpg|Duchess Lulu Caty 2.jpg|Lulu Caty Luna-sailor-moon-s-hearts-in-ice-1.63.jpg|Luna Nyan in Ultra Nyan 2.jpg|Nyan, The Prince of Cat Kingdom Marie in The Aristocats.jpg|Marie Treasure in Whisker Haven.jpg|Treasure Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse Berlioz-aristocats-48.3.jpg|Berlioz Thomas-omalley-aristocats-28.1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley Mimi Caty 2.jpg|Mimi Caty, the 1st Queen of Cat Kingdom Susu Caty 2.jpg|Susu Caty, The 2nd Queen of Cat Kingdom Hera.jpg|Hera, The Queen of the Moon Artemis (TV Series).jpg|Artemis Gyopi.jpg|Gyopi Shampoo Cat.jpg|Shampoo, The Princess of Cat Kingdom Pikachu in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Ash's Pikachu Jigglypuff in Pokemon.jpg|Luna's Jigglypuff pichu-pokemon-mystery-dungeon-team-go-getters-out-of-the-gate-9.85.jpg|Nyan's Pichu Togepi (TV Series).jpg|Misty's Togepi charmander-pokemon-mystery-dungeon-team-go-getters-out-of-the-gate-47.jpg|Ash's Charmander squirtle-ashs-pokemon-2.67.jpg|Ash's Squirtle bulbasaur-ashs-pokemon-77.2.jpg|Ash's Bulbasaur Meowth-pokemon-4ever-9.19.jpg|Team Rocket's Meowth Lucario in in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Mimi's Lucario Nidoqueen.jpg|Susu's Nidoqueen azumarill--1.73.jpg|Hera's Azumarill Rover in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Rover Dangerfield Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg|Alvin Seville Simon Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Simon Seville Theodore Seville in the Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Theodore Seville Sailor Mars in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Rei Hino/Sailor Mars Emmy in Dragon Tales.jpg|Emmy Max in Dragon Tales.jpg|Max Ord in Dragon Tales.jpg|Ord cassie-dragon-tales-22.7.jpg|Cassie zak-dragon-tales-0.27.jpg|Zak wheezie-dragon-tales-0.79.jpg|Whizzie Diana (TV Series).jpg|Diana Tom in Tom and Jerry Blast Off to Mars.jpg|Tom Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Jerry Georges Hautecourt in The Aristocats.jpg|Georges Hautecourt Amelia Gabble in The Aristocats.jpg|Amelia Gabble Abigail Gabble in The Aristocats.jpg|Abigail Gabble Uncle Waldo in The Aristocats.jpg|Uncle Waldo Category:Duchess Productions Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Now Playing Crossovers